ChibiHaru Bokerdole
|romaji = ChibiHaru Bokerdole |age = 8 (outside of PriPara) |Species = Vocal Doll |gender = Female |birthday = December 24 |hair color = Grey |eye color = Purple-dark purple |family = Haruka Shirogane |home = PriPara |occupation = Idol, Idol, Idol, Idol, be better than Haruka Shirogane, Idol |song sang = Queen of Roses |type = Cool|katakana = ちび春 ボーカル人形}} "~CHOCOOO,CHOCO CHOCO CHOCOOO,CHOCO CHOCO CHOCOOO,CHOCO CHOCO CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~LATE!!!!!!!!~" ChibiHaru is the 3rd character of the User:OmegaPri. Backstory ChibiHaru was a Vocal Doll who was scanned like the rest. Although she was different from the other mini Falulus. She had a gift. The gift of dreams. When she was born they said she had great powers. Chibi had a sister named Haruka Shirogane. They were separated from each other. Haruka lived her human life as Chibi lived her boring Vocal Doll one. But then Chibi had enough! Chibi tried so many attempts to find her sister. Her last one was deadly. She had to go through the "Cosmic Portal". She could of died, but she made it alive. Now she lives her life with her sister and friends as an idol. Personality Chibi is very quiet at first but then get's louder and louder. Her favorite words are "Big sis" and "Who dat". Relationships * [[Haruka Shirogane|'Haruka Shirogane']] - Haruka is Chibi's Big and only sister.She usually spends time in COLOR's Deluxe Room. * [[Dojinshi Yui|'Yui Dojinshi']] - Chibi taught her(with the help of Naoha)about friendship and making your own decisions.Yui also sometimes takes care of Chibi when Haruka isn't around. * [[Naoha Mizuki|'Naoha Mizuki']] - Naoha help Chibi with lots of stuff.She also takes care of her with help from Yui when Haruka isn't around. * [[Saku Kimi|'Saku Kimi']] - Saku usually worries about Chibi.Saku also makes delicious treats for Chibi too,like chocolate and macaroons. * [[Hibiki Shikyoin|'Hibiki Shikyoin']] - Chibi and Hibiki don't really get along well.There usually be around together when there with Haruka. * [[Aki "Hilulu" Shikyoin|'Aki "Hilulu" Shikyoin']] - They usually are together when there both around Haruka.There both alike because there vocal dolls and have siblings. * [[Falulu Vocaldoll|'Falulu Vocaldoll']] - Falulu and Chibi got offended by Haruka. * [[User:Hime Shiratenshi|'Hime Shiratenshi']]'' - Hime usually hugs Chibi alot cause she thinks Chibi's cute. * [[Rise Migoshi|'Rise Migoshi']] - While Chibi was Nep,Rise was helping Nep achieve a portal to save the Prism Box Goddess. * [[Ako Migoshi|'Ako Migoshi']] - Ako helped Nep achieve a portal to saving the Prism Box Goddess. * [[Tenshi Bokerdole|'Angel/Tenshi Bokerdole']] - Tenshi and Chibi have been in fights,but Chibi always thought of her as a friend. * [[Axel Bokerdole|'Axel Bokerdole''']] - Axel went to Chibi's world and tried to destroy her and her frinds.Axel hated idols,and of course Chibi was one,but Chibi had goddess powers,so Axel tried to steal Chibi's powers,but she failed.Now Axel isn't really around Chibi much. Trivia * Chibi is Haruka's sister * Chibi's a goddess * Chibi has multiple idol forms * Chibi lied about her death * She LOVES chocolate,I mean LOVE~!!!!!!!!!!!!!(xD) * Chibi likes to think Angel/Tenshi as a friend(sometimes) * She's in a unit called PRiDE * She left the unit PRiDE and made a new one called Nebula * She split up Nebula and went back to PRiDE * Chibi and Falulu got offended by Haruka(xD) * ParuHaru dose't like Chibi that much(xD) * She loves Saku's cooking. * Chibi has in commen with the creator ALOT~!!!!!!!! * Chibi likes to stalk people. Gallery Category:Unmei Challenge Category:OmegaPri Category:Cool Idol Category:Original Characters Category:Prism Voice Category:Goddess Category:Vocal Doll Category:Female Category:Idols Category:Student Category:Major Class Category:Divine Idols Category:Divine Idol Category:Cool Category:Radiant Aura Category:ParaPri 2016